


Spider-man or Fireman?

by Takeitawaypenny



Series: Peter Parker’s second family. [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinner, Fluff, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker candy land expert, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: Peter goes over the Jones’ house for dinner. But nothing that ever happens with Peter is that simple.





	Spider-man or Fireman?

**Author's Note:**

> I think earlier in this series I might have mentioned the Jones’s lived in an apartment. But to make this work the way I wanted I now decided they live in a rowhome. Sorry if that’s confusing. 
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoy! Thank you!

“So Peter I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to Coney Island with us sometime?” Mj’s Dad asks while they eat dinner. 

Mj’s parents had invited Peter over for dinner as kind of a thank you for treating all of their kids so well. And also to get to know the boy their daughter was dating. 

Mrs.Jones had made chicken parmigiana for dinner and Peter had just finished his third piece. Shawn had called him a pig, but Mrs.Jones just said that Peter was a growing boy and needed more food. Mj and Peter both knew that Peter’s large appetite was from the spider bite. And if Peter really wanted to he could easily eat the whole meal himself. 

“Yeah um that sounds really nice Mr.Jones. I’ve never really been to Coney Island. Except for this one time but that doesn’t really count. I was only there for a few minutes and... oh no am I rambling? Sorry I don’t usually talk this much. I’m just nervous because you are Michelle’s Dad and I really want you to like me. Ughh. Did I say that out loud? S-sorry really.” Peter stammers. 

“Take it easy, son. I already like you, don’t worry. Or I wouldn’t have asked you to go with us. I can see my family loves you. And I figured it would be fun for us all to go on a little trip together.” Mr.Jones says as he leans back in his chair. They had all finished dinner and Mrs.Jones was currently clearing everyone’s plates. 

“Mrs.Jones I can help you with that if you’d like.” Peter offers. 

“No hun I’m fine. Now I wouldn’t mind if my kids offered to help once and a while.” She sends a pointed glare to Devon, Shawn, and Mj. 

“Mom I just took the trash out last week what do you expect from me. And Devon, he’s practically a baby. How is he supposed to help?” Shawn complains from where he’s sitting between Devon and Lila. Michelle and Peter are sitting across from them, with both Jones parents sitting on either heads of the table. 

“6 and a half years old. Yes a baby, how could I forget? How could he ever pick up a stuffed animal or wash a spoon with his tiny little baby hands?” Mrs.Jones mutters from her position at the sink. Low enough that Peter is the only one that could hear her. He has to stifle a giggle at her passive aggressiveness. 

“Peter do you want to play candy land?” Lila asks from her spot. Peter looks at her and then looks at Mj, Mrs.Jones and Mr.Jones with a small questioning glance. They all nod for him to say yes. 

“Um Lila I would love to play candy land with you. Where are we playing?” 

“We could play in mine and Mj’s room. I’ll go grab the game. Meet me up there.” She says as she hops out of her seat and runs into the living room. 

“Well I’ve got a date. You all know where to find me.” Peter says with a smile on his face as he scoots his chair out and gets up. Michelle watch’s him as he walks towards the Staircase. 

“There goes my boyfriend once again swept out from under me by my little sister. Oh whatever will I do.” Mj laments full of mirth. “You better get going bug boy she does not like to be kept waiting.” 

“Why do you always call him bug boy.” Devon asks. 

“Because he looks like a stick bug.” Mj deadpans. “Honestly Parker would it kill ya to put on a couple pounds. You’ve got the figure of a spaghetti noodle.” She adds in a slightly louder voice so Peter can here her from upstairs. 

——————-

“Lila we’ve been playing for an hour can we take a break now.” Peter asks. 

He’s been trying to find a comfortable position for the past 15 minutes. But his only options are carpet, carpet and more carpet. Because no Peter we can not play candy land on the bed because it’s too fluffy. Honestly who complains that a bed is too fluffy. Oh yeah 4 year olds do. 

“Look Peter! You just got to lollipop woods we can’t stop now!” Lila whines. 

Knock knock

“Is anyone in here?” 

Lila perks up. “We’re in here!” 

“Can I come in?” The voice asks. Peter can tell it’s Michelle but she has disguised it to sound like a British woman. Mary poppins perhaps. 

“What’s the password?” Lila replies. 

“Hmm is it Lila’s a princess? No no it couldn’t be that. Ballet rocks? Oooh maybe.” Lila’s shaking her head even though the person behind the door can’t see her. “Oh I’ve got it! Lila is Peter’s favorite person!” 

The door swings open immediately to show a very amused Mj. Peter’s blushing. “Don’t worry about it babe. I’m fine being second favorite as long as the first position always belongs to Lila.” 

“Yes! Yes! Of course that’s how the order goes Lila, Mj, May and then everyone else.” Peter responds. 

“I believe you may be missing a certain Star Wars fan.” 

“Pfft Ned? He’s at least 7th place. He keeps canceling our Star Wars marathons and I’m not going to put up with it much longer.” 

“Ahh yes 10+ years of friendship down the drain. because Ned won’t watch a bunch of people dual each other with fancy flashlights.” Mj retorts. 

“Don’t you dare insult the cinematic masterpiece, that is Star Wars in front of me again or you won’t have someone to force to get you your caffeine anymore.” 

“Peter Benjamin Parker! You wouldn’t!” Mj screams. 

“Watch me!” Peter retaliates. 

Lila was at first amused by her sister’s and Peter’s banter. But apparently got annoyed as the conversation grew causeing them to pay less attention to her and more attention to each other. 

“Stop!” Lila screamed. Then started crying. 

“Hey. Hey calm down.” Peter knelt down then scooped Lila up into his arms so he could see and hear her better. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I-I want you to play with me. Not Mj.” Lila said through her tears. She had grabbed onto Peter by the neck and was getting all of her tears on his shirt. 

“Shh we can both play with you. It’s okay. What do you want to play?” Peter questioned. 

“Can we play superhero?” Lila asked. Although it was muffled by Peter’s shirt. 

“Yeah, of course.” Peter says with a smirk towards Mj. Peter is pretty sure she is snapchatting her little sister using him as a tissue. 

“Lila who should we all be?” Mj asks. 

“Hmm.” Lila looks up from Peter’s shoulder and around the room supposedly for inspiration. “Mj you can be black widow. I’ll be iron man cause he’s the smartest. And Peter you can be Spider-Man because you know him.” 

Mj is practically exploding from trying not to laugh. She mouths to Peter. “Why does she think you know Spider-Man?” Peter just shrugs in response. But Mj has a feeling there is more to the story. She lets it go anyway. 

“Guys watch out there’s a bad guy by the bed.” Lila screams and starts pointing her imaginary iron man repulser at her bed. Peter aims his wrists at it to imitate web shooting. And Mj just kinda starts kicking and punching the air. The game goes on for a while until Peter asks. 

“Hey do you guys smell smoke?” 

“Yeah. Do you think someone’s having a bonfire or something?” Mj questioned. 

“In New York City? I don’t think so. I’m gonna go check it out you two stay here.” Peter says. 

Peter walks out the bedroom door and down the hallway. He opens the window at the end of the hall and can definitely smell smoke. He looks left out the window first and can see nothing out of the ordinary. When he looks right that’s when things pick up. He can see that the neighbors house is on fire and it’s going to spread to the Jones’ house soon. 

“Everybody we gotta get out of the house now!” He shouts as he runs back to Lila and Mj’s room. 

“Hey guys I don’t mean to freak you out. But your neighbors house is on fire and I think would be best if we all leave the house now.” Peter tells them hoping they will just trust him and hurry up. Peter’s Spidey sense has now started buzzing in the back of his head. He would really like to get everyone out of here sooner rather than later. 

Both girls get up from where they were sitting on the bed and make their way downstairs. Once Peter hears the door open and then shut again. He moves on to try and find the rest of the family. He stops at the boys room and looks around no ones in there. Nexts he stops at Michelle’s parents room no one is in there as well that means the top floor’s clear. 

Once he makes it down the stairs he can see that no one is down there. So he goes outside and makes sure everyone is there. He can see that the whole family is outside and safe. They all seem to be looking at the fire from safely on the other side of the street. 

Once Devon notices Peter has left the house he calls out to him and tells him to come closer to the rest of them. 

“Sorry Dev! Gonna go see if anyone is still trapped in the fire.” Peter shouts loud enough so they can hear him on the other side of the street. Peter can barely make out Mrs.Jones telling him not to go inside. But he can’t just not help when people could be in danger. 

Peter stops at the front door of the ablaze house and the door is locked. Oh Great. He can easily knock it down but he can’t make it look too easy. He knocks It down in two kicks. That’s believable right. If anyone asks he can just blame it on adrenaline. 

When he steps into the house he is immediately engulfed in smoke. He has to move the collar of his shirt to the front of his mouth just so he can breathe a little fresher air. 

“Hello! Is anyone in here?” Peter asks over the sound of crackling flames. He gets no response although he didn’t expect one. He could hardly hear himself let alone anyone else. 

He looks inside the small kitchen to his left and he can’t see anyone. So he moves on to the living room. He can see someone standing in the right corner of the living room. They look too terrified to move. On his other side Peter can see where the fire must have started. It looks like a candle fell over off a side table next to the couch, where it then lit the couch and carpet on fire. The flames had then spread to the walls and were growing fast. 

“Don’t worry I’m going to get you out of here.” Peter tells the still frozen figure. 

“My name’s Peter. What’s your name?” He asks in hopes to get the person’s attention. 

“Lynn.” The person says. Peter can now tell that she’s a woman and can’t be older than forty. “My husband is upstairs. You have to help him. He went to take a nap an hour ago.” The woman tells Peter in a panic. 

“I’ll go get him in a minute but I have to get you outta here now.” He tells her as he starts to pull her towards the door. 

“But my husband!?!” She cries. Then immediately starts coughing from all the smoke. 

“You just get outside. I’ll make sure he gets back to you.” Peter says as he pushes her over the threshold and she stumbles onto the sidewalk. 

Peter turns around and starts making the trek upstairs. About halfway up he has to stop and take a break to cough into his elbow. The smoke is really starting to effect him but he can’t stop now. When he makes it to the top of the stair case. He looks down the hall and decides to check the door straight in front of him first. 

Luckily he can see Lynn’s husband still sleeping in the bed. Peter walks over to him and try’s to stir him but all he gets in reply is a muffled sound. Fantastic guess we’re doing this the hard way Peter thinks. The teenager picks the man up in botched fireman’s carry. Pretty ironic Peter realizes as he carries the man into the hall. When he goes to walk down the stairs Peter can see that the bottom steps are engulfed in flames. 

“Well isn’t this fan-freaking-tasting.” The hero voices. Peter has no other choice than to think of another plan. He could build some of harness and lower the man down out a window. But then he would need some kind of rope. He guesses he could fashion some out of the bedsheets. That may take some time but he really doesn’t have any other options. 

He gets the makeshift harness done quite quickly. it’s the task of figuring out how to get the man down, that has him wondering where the heck the real firemen are. If he lowers him down to quickly he risks the chance of giving the poor man whiplash. Though if he lowers him to slow Peter runs the greater risk of losing his grip and dropping the man on the concrete. 

Guess whiplash is the way to go Peter thinks as he quickly lowers the man. He can hear the wood flooring cracking below him and now his Spidey senses are really blaring in his ears. The young hero breathes a huge sigh of relief when the man finally touches ground. 

But the relief doesn’t last long. Because almost immediately after he gets the man to safety. The floor gives out from under Peter and he falls to the first floor hitting his head on the way down. 

Everything goes black. 

———————— 

“Mmuh” the first think Peter registers is pain and lots of it. Most of it is coming from his left leg and he guesses his lungs from how much his throat and chest hurts. Uhh what’s in front of his face. Hmm maybe he should open his eyes now, but the bed is so comfy maybe he could just go right back to... 

“Peter. Peter are you awake?” A voice asks he assumes it’s Mj but can’t really tell without opening his eyes. Well here it goes. 

Blink. Wince. 

“It’s really bright in here.” Peter says and is shocked by how terrible his voice sounds and how thirsty he is. 

“Yeah dawn tends to be like that.” The person that Peter can now fully identify as his girlfriend says. “Here drink some of this.” She tells him as she moves an oxygen mask off his face and brings a styrofoam cup of water to his mouth. 

“Smoke inhalation, multiple burns across your torso, a broken leg, Oh and I don’t know causing your girlfriend and her whole family to practically lose their minds.” Mj lists. “You really screwed up this time Parker. The kids were all crying in the middle of the street scared, that they would never see you agian. I was scared that I would never see you again!” 

“Mj..” 

“No Peter you are going to let me speak. Because I have seen you swing from skyscrapers and save innocent people from muggers. But I have never been as scared for you as I was yesterday. It is one thing to go running into a building in a million dollar suit it is another to go in with a T-shirt and jeans on. At least then you have Karen and if you’re really in trouble Mr.Stark to back you up. But no you just ran in blind. Anything could have happened Peter!” By the time Mj had finished her speech, she was shaking with tears. 

“Mj. Come here.” Peter says as he lifts up the thin blanket that was placed on him and moves over so Mj can lay next to his right side. When she finally settles next to him. Peter turns slightly to his side so he can hug Mj, ignoring the pain that flares up in his arms as he wraps them around her. 

“I’m really sorry I scared you. But I couldn’t just stand there when I could do something.” Peter says in his rough voice. He can feel Mj nod against his chest from where she has curled up right under his chin. 

“I know, but please just think things through a little more next time.” 

“I will.” He says. “Are the kids okay? Where are they?” Peter asks. He’s fiddling with his IV. Michelle can tell he’s nervous. 

“They are outside with my parents, They let them skip a day at school since they didn’t sleep last night because they were so worried.” Mj replies. “We called your Aunt May to tell her what happened, she said she would try to come back from her business trip as soon as she could. But I told her it was nothing that a little super healing couldn’t fix. My parents talked to her and they decided you will just come stay at our house for a little while after you get out until your Aunt comes back.” 

“Wow. Thank you.” Peter’s shocked they would agree to something like that. 

“Don’t thank me yet, all the kids want to come visit you as soon as they can.” Mj says. 

“Well by all means let them in.” 

“Are you sure? The doctors said you can have visitors but to not let them rile you up much. You still need your rest. Also I called Mr. Stark so don’t worry all the doctors have signed something to keep them quiet about your healing.” 

“Thank you. You really thought of everything. And yeah please let the kids in they deserve to see that I’m okay after all the worrying they did.” Peter replies. 

“And are you okay?” 

“A little sore well everywhere. And my leg feels like an elephant jumped on it. But I’ll be fine.” 

Mj nods and reaches into her pocket to pull out her phone to text her mom to send in the troops. About five minutes later they hear a faint knock at the door. And after Michelle yells a quick “come in” her whole family comes barreling in. 

Everything’s a flurry of “Are you okay’s” and “we were so scared’s” that Peter can barely think. Once everybody settles down Peter answers all their questions and he’s quick to tell them that he is okay. 

The kids decide they should check for themselves and Devon is the first to come up at feel Peter’s forehead to check his temperature. Apparently he likes what he feels because he just makes a satisfied noise and backs away to go stand next to his mother again. 

Shawn’s next he goes straight up to Peter and hold up three fingers in front of Peters face. He then asks how many fingers he is holding up. When Peter provides the correct answer, Shawn moves to go sit in a chair next to the hospital bed. 

Lila seems the most hesitant to approach Peter. She walks towards the bed but keeps her head down the whole time. Peter whispers to Mj beside him and asks her to pick up Lila and lay her in the bed between them. She does. It may be a little squished but Peter can tell Lila feels better being so close to Peter and able to inspect him herself. When a few moments go by and Lila has yet to move. 

Peter asks her. “Hey Lila bean. Are you okay?” 

“Thank you for saving us and our house.” Lila says in her little voice. 

“That’s What superheros are for. Right Iron man? I couldn’t just leave you and black widow in the The dust now could I?” Peter questions her. 

“No because Then who would help you defeat bad guys?” Lila says. 

“Right. Who would help me defeat bad guys.” Peter then looks towards Mj where she is sitting on the other side of Lila. She looks happy although Peter can see the worry lying underneath her smile. He’s really got to be more careful. It was one thing when he just had to worry about May freaking out over him. Now he’s got a girlfriend and whole other family worrying about him too. He feels bad. But he has to admit he likes it.


End file.
